


Dangan x Clue/do x Probably BR Killing Game

by Monkumua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkumua/pseuds/Monkumua
Summary: I had this idea for weeks already, and my main reason of publishing it this early is trying to be first on having this concept in DR Killing Games (as far as I know of). My main gist is a classic DR Killing Game, and every chapter, the mastermind will randomize a set of requirements needed to be followed for commiting the murder for that chapter, and the participants are to follow these requirements if they ever desire to leave the game alive or escape death for all after sometime. Yes! There is always a time limit for murders in this one. Bangles are kind of overused, so I'm still thinking of a new way to kill them once time is up, this will be updated in the story proper. After that, they will have the same old class trial, and repeat the cycle until the mastermind's wishes. I have said to myself that this might be revolutionary if successful, but it's probably just me.If this gets famous, who knows? I might ask in the comments the requirements for some chapters...It's also a bit ridiculous that I'm publishing another story even tho my original story is not even starting just yet. In the world of writing, where originality is very important, it is nice to be first. That is all for now.08-15-17





	Dangan x Clue/do x Probably BR Killing Game

The execution of my plan will go something like this...  
Sample Chapter 1...  
Mastermind wants murder by strangulation by 2 days from the announcement...  
The potential killer would have to commit murder by strangulation if they want to live by the time limit, by escaping death for all, or for a chance to decieve the others in a class trial.   
In case the potential killer wanted to kill by stabbing, while they are commiting the crime, their crime will be alerted to the others as well as the location of the crime. It is a bit confusing, but it ultimately goes against the killer's goal to be found hidden until the class trial. So the requirements for murder are a necessity to be able to live after the time limit.

Other details will be explained and updated later on. And hope to see you when this story starts.

Also please comment down your thoughts about the concept overall. It helps me a lot in life.

Thank you so much. I still don't have a date, but *cheers* to the success of this project!


End file.
